


Tumblr Pornlet 63: Suds

by LupusScintilla (inkandblade)



Series: Pornlets & Ficlets ♠ [63]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Arranged Marriage, Flash Fic, Hints at Anal Fingering, M/M, Not Beta Read, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fic, Wet body, hints at masturbation, hints at voyeurism, past death of major character, picture prompt, see notes for details, showering, slight dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 19:33:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15298506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandblade/pseuds/LupusScintilla
Summary: Derek tried to concentrate on the feeling of the hot water on his skin instead of the fact that he was almost certainly being watched.





	Tumblr Pornlet 63: Suds

Derek tried to concentrate on the feeling of the hot water on his skin instead of the fact that he was almost certainly being watched. He kept himself faced away from the mirrors in the room as much as was possible. He was almost certain of who was doing the watching.  
  
The Prince — the man who would be King after he’d claimed a Companion — was known to study anything and everything that he could. Derek doubted that the people he surrounded himself with would be free from that scrutiny. It was even less likely as he was currently considering which to take to his bed: the Prince’s father had once been attacked by a potential suitor, and the Prince had lost his best friend, not a year before today, when his Argent bride had slit his throat and then her own in their wedding bed.

The Prince was likely to not only study, but possibly dissect, those he was considering for his own nuptials. Other than that perfectly understandable streak of ruthlessness, he seemed to be a good man.  
  
Derek had been in the Summer Palace for three weeks, along with the others who’d been brought to the capital to see which of them, if any, could tempt the King-to-be. Most were like Derek, a second son, worthy only to be traded as chattel in diplomatic maneuvering, or made into simple offerings, as it would be here.  
  
Any kingdom or duchy able to align themselves to the heart of Beacon by marrying their most eligible singleton to His Royal Highness Mieczysław Stilinski would be far ahead of any other when it came to political machinations in the future.   
  
Derek tipped back his head and let the water rinse down his throat and chest and imagined the soapy bubbles heavy as they ran over his cock and thighs. He wondered if the watcher liked what he saw.   
  
Derek had no choice in this, but it wasn’t as if the Prince had much more himself. The man was reportedly a romantic, one of those who believed that marriage should be for love, not convenience or responsibility. It was good luck that the Prince reportedly had no lover he’d need to abandon for his duties. It was bad luck that even though he had a field of two dozen or more to choose from, he could not go outside that selection without risking diplomatic sanctions and political unrest.   
  
The Prince had done his best, in the short time he had, to find out as much as he could about his prospective spouses.  
  
The man was, Derek thought as he lathered himself again, very close to making his decision. He officially had one more week more to do so. But, Derek had heard the palace staff excitedly whispering, and some of the prospects not-so-quietly complaining, that it was plain the Prince had favorites.  
  
Derek was one of them. He was still being watched by whoever was behind the glass that made up the mirrored walls of the bathroom and bedroom, the Prince did not move away if Derek approached him, and easily fell into small talk between them if there was the need. The Prince had also, Derek had realized a few days before, taken to not wearing any kind of scent about his person. That was  something usually only done by humans if they were courting a werewolf.  
  
And this morning Derek was the only wolf left in consideration. Last night the Deucalion twins Ethan and Aiden, two of Derek’s three main competitors, had made the mistake of suggesting that the Summer Palace was long overdue for redecoration. They’d had a long, loud conversation with each other — and a handful of others who apparently not taken the time to learn of the Prince’s love for his long-dead mother’s favorite home —  about just what changes they’d make if they were given the task. Derek had been a good four or five feet from the Prince, but he’d smelled the stink of anger and disgust the man was emanating quite clearly.  
  
So now there were only two remaining potentials, and there was no telling just how the Prince would decide between Derek, the prince of a minor were-kingdom, and Lady Heather, a human duchess. Derek wondered if the Prince also watched her naked and wet.  
  
Derek put the sponge he’d been using back on its hook as he rinsed the soap off his left side, and, instead of turning back to rinse the other, ran his palm down over the round of his ass and along his thigh, deciding that he might as well use whatever he had at hand to try to woo the Prince if he could. He bent at the waist and slipped his fingers hand between his cheeks before rotating just enough that both his back and his front were visible.  
  
He hoped the Prince would enjoy the show.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this image](https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/175911311416/derek-tried-to-concentrate-on-the-feeling-of-the) (on my NSFW tumblr). 
> 
> *Past Death of Major Character: As well as Stiles' mother, this states that both Scott and Allison are dead, but doesn't mention them by name.
> 
> This isn't that kinky, but please read the post I made about tagging kink (mostly) [here](https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/175770960286/its-terribly-inconvenient-to-enjoy-bdsmfic-but), if you're interested.


End file.
